degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Sabotage (1)
Sabotage (1) the seventeenth episode of Season 12 of Degrassi. It aired on August 13, 2012. Main Plot Clare is giving a presentation on her internship at the newspaper and hasn't told Ms. Oh that she was fired. She also hasn't told Eli about Asher assaulting her. Clare thinks she can prove that Asher is a danger by talking to past interns, but so far none of them have admitted to being assaulted by Asher. Until she figures something out, she needs to hide at school and looks like she's still going to the newspaper. Clare finally gets in contact with Jennifer, one of Asher's former interns, but her phone conversation is interrupted by the hockey team taking over the storage room for their happy hour. Still, Clare manages to schedule a meeting with Jennifer. Clare is meeting with her at The Dot and when Jennifer realizes that Clare is the intern that got fired, she bolts. Jennifer was the last intern Clare had on her list and Alli tries again to convince her to speak to Ms. Oh, but she still wants to find a way on her own to prove Asher is guilty. Frustrated, Clare crumples up her assignment on the newspaper and throws it in the garbage. Dallas sees her upset and invites her to join him in the storage room for a beer. This time, Clare accepts. Clare drunkenly unloads the Asher saga on Dallas, who responds by kissing Clare, to which Clare responds by slapping him. Drunk and barefoot walking down the hall, Clare runs into Jake and Katie kissing. They take her outside to the garden, where Clare unloads the Dallas saga. Katie and Jake fill Clare in on who they think ruined the garden and Clare gets an idea for a story. Eli finds Clare working on her story about Dallas and Luke trashing the garden and Eli begins to worry that his girlfriend is about to make some very big enemies. Mr. Simpson calls Clare and Dallas into his office to get to the bottom of Clare's accusations. Dallas slips up and admits that the team was drinking beer. Clare gets detention for drinking on campus and Dallas gets a phone call to his coach. Jake and Katie are happy to see some justice served for the death of their garden, but when Dallas comes over he opens a can of worms. A very mad Dallas walks up and tells Clare the starting line up has been benched for three weeks because of her article. Dallas also mentions that he kept 'her dirty secret' quiet and she should have done the same. Confused about Dallas' comment, Clare stammers and tells Eli that she was fired from her internship because she's not a good writer. Unfortunately, Eli seems to believe her. Sub Plot Dave, Tori, and Tristan take a break from rehearsing for Romeo and Jules to go to the mall and audition to win a guest role on their favourite show, West Drive. Dave tells Alli about the contest and invites her to cheer him on, but she has too much homework. Alli offers to text Dave to come over after she's done studying. Alli texts Dave right before his big audition and he ignores her. Instead, he hits the stage and wows the crowd and the judges. Dave wins the competition and gets free pizza for a year and a guest role on West Drive. Tori suggests he invite Alli to celebrate with them, but Dave is upset that Alli wasn't there to support him. Third Plot Drew surprises Bianca in science class with tickets to sports game and plans to spend the weekend shopping and in a hotel room, but she has a big chemistry test and needs to focus on studying. There's going to be a study group at Drew's shared loft and they agree to hang out then. Drew is beginning to realizing that he's missing out on more than just homework and complains to Max, who suggests Drew impress Bianca with his money. Fiona, Imogen, Owen, and Bianca find Drew in the loft next to his new big screen TV. The group is so impressed that they spend all night watching it instead of studying much to Bianca's displeasure. Upset that she now has to have to cram all night, Bianca tells Drew that he needs to be more serious and go back to school. Angry and refusing to go back to Degrassi, Drew tries to prove to Bianca that his life choice is better by buying a motorcycle, but is then stopped by the police. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Sabotage" by The Beastie Boys. *This episode marks the first time Clare got drunk. |-| Gallery= Degrassi-1217-Preview.jpg tumblr_m8p6245a3S1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_m8p5xlFNJC1r5uoxco1_500.jpg tumblr_m8p60xyaSM1r5uoxco1_500.png jatie clare.jpg dallas clare1.jpg tension.jpg stressed clare + dallas.jpg sad clare.jpg sad bianca.jpg rebel drew.jpg play practice.jpg news article.jpg loser drew.jpg jennifer other intern sketchy.jpg jatie+clare.jpg friends again.jpg flat screen at casa coyne.jpg drunk clare.jpg drunk barefoot clare.jpg daveeeeeeeeeee.jpg dave again.jpg dallaS.jpg clare um ok.jpg clare phone interview.jpg callas kiss.jpg bum d rew.jpg bby clare.jpg aw zig + dave.jpg bkjhjk.jpg Giujkl.jpg Ghkjn.jpg Vhghjk.jpg Guihj.jpg Guihijk.jpg Iuuh.jpg Uiyhiojk.jpg Uihuhio.jpg Uhjkl.jpg Huiiokl.jpg Jijkl.jpg Klko.jpg hoijk.jpg iuhj.jpg iujuioj;l.jpg jkkl.jpg oijlk.jpg okokl.jpg uioopk;l.jpg clare+dallas.png Clare32.jpg Clare0392.jpg tumblr_m8p6yoehun1r5uoxco1_500.png Huihiolk.jpg 0444.jpg Zig corndog.png |-| Promos= *TeenNick Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Craig Arnold as Luke Baker *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria Guest Starring *Kaitlyn Leeb as Jennifer Doolittle *Ron Pederson as Contest announcer *Bill Turnbull as Max Supporting Cast *Jane Sowerby as Mrs. Cohen Absences *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Dylan Everett as Campbell Saunders *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton |-| Quotes= *Eli to Clare: "Whoa! Are you chasing a criminal?" |-| Featured Music= *''"A Hundred Voices"'' by Jonathan Inc. *''"Bullet Train"'' by Stef Lang - Heard when Jake and Katie kiss in front of Clare. *''"No Man's Land"'' by Hill & The Sky Heroes - Heard when Clare writes her article on the Ice Hounds. |-| Links= *Watch Sabotage (1) on YouTube *Watch Sabotage (1) on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 12 Category:Season 12 Episodes